callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
CBJ-MS
The CBJ-MS is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The CBJ-MS appears in various missions, being used by the Federation. Multiplayer With its integrated Armor-Piercing tungsten rounds, this weapon is an excellent choice for a counter-equipment class when paired with SitRep. As well, it is an excellent choice to use when enemy players are using Juggernauts and Ballistic Vests, as it will deal increased damage to Juggernaut armor and ignore the additional health Ballistic Vests provide. Additionally, it is a good weapon for taking down killstreaks, such as helicopters, as even though it has lower damage than Assault Rifles or LMGs its integral armor-piercing rounds will make it just as effective. The CBJ-MS has an extremely high rate of fire, but this comes at the cost of a very low range and abysmally high recoil. Ideally, this weapon should be used in close-quarters engagements where its high fire rate will punish enemies. With Rapid Fire attached the CBJ-MS attains a rate of fire unmatched in its class and will easily outgun other slower firing weapons up close. However, it drops off to a 6 shot kill very quickly, and even with Muzzle Brake attached this range is still very low compared to other SMGs. Firing in bursts or using a Grip are beneficial to staying on target at long range. Extended Mags ups the capacity of the weapon to a massive 51 rounds, providing an alternative to Rapid Fire if one feels the extra RPM and recoil is unnecessary. The CBJ-MS has a recoil reduction of 20% over the first two shots fired when the trigger is pulled. This helps to counteract the higher recoil that comes with its fast rate of fire and also aids in long distance engagements where firing in bursts of two-three rounds will be beneficial to staying on target. Due to its integral armor-piercing rounds, the CBJ-MS is one of only a few weapons in Ghosts that can mount four attachments with the use of Extra Attachment. Interestingly, it can mount more than one mod attachment, such as Rapid Fire, despite this kind of combination usually being impossible (the Honey Badger cannot mount an additional barrel attachment, for example). Extinction The CBJ-MS appears in Extinction on Point of Contact and Mayday. In both maps, it costs 2000 points. The CBJ-MS provides blistering amounts of damage up close, but the large decrease in range will hurt it significantly, so this weapon should be more used on the aliens up-close such as Scouts and Hunters, and not on Scorpions and Seeders which are from a distance. The slow reloads and constant need for ammunition will also deter the player from using this weapon. Attachments Integral *Armor-Piercing (multiplayer only) Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Gallery CBJ-MS model CoDG.png|The model of the CBJ-MS. CBJ-MS CoDG.png CBJ-MS iron sights CoDG.png|CBJ-MS' Iron Sights. CBJ-MS reloading CoDG.png|Reloading. CBJ-MS cocking CoDG.png|Cocking. CBJ-MS pickup icon CODG.png|CBJ-MS' pick-up icon. Trivia *The CBJ-MS sports a Foregrip at all times, and is always visually held, even if the Foregrip is not currently equipped on the weapon. * It sports an unusable flashlight on the left side of the receiver. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Submachine Guns